The present invention relates to a facsimile scanning system, in particular, relates to the structure of a head assembly having both a read head and a write head for use in said facsimile scanning system.
There have been known many recording or printing systems for facsimile systems. Some of which are electric discharge printing, electro-static printing, and thermal printing. Among them, thermal printing heads have many advantages for use in a facsimile system, since the price of a thermal paper is cheap, and also, no gas or odor appears during the printing operation in a thermal printing head. A thermal printing head operates on the principle that a thermal paper the color of which is changed by heating the same is heated by the thermal head selectively in a scanning operation.
However, a prior thermal head has the disadvantages that the resolving power of the prior thermal head is small, and the printing speed is slow.